PréSUMé CoupABLe
by Kirinkai
Summary: Réponse au défi de gobi78. Un jour comme les autres à Magnolia... Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre le corps d'une fée sans vie. Grey est soupçonné pour de multiples raisons et la guilde se retourne contre lui. Mais avec le soutien d'une certaine personne, il va se battre pour trouver le véritable coupable. 1ère Fairy Tail fanfic ! Risque léger de spoil. Plus de détails à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

_**PréSUMé CoupABLe**_

_Rating_ _: __13+ / T_

_Genres :_ _Romance/Mystère/Humour/Drame (un tout petit peu…)_

_Disclaimer_ _: __Rien ne m'appartient *triste* l'univers appartient totalement à Mashima-sama… je l'aurai un jour… je l'aurai ! (c'est la MAAF que je préfère c'est la MAAF ! MAAF, la référence qualité/prix. /SBAFF/)_

_Réponse au défi de gobi78_

Résumé : _Un jour comme les autres à Magnolia. A Fairy Tail, on chante, on crie, on se bat… Jusqu'à ce que…_

_« Cette personne appartient à Fairy Tail, non ?_

_-Oh mon Dieu, c'est affreux… »_

_Des yeux accusateurs remplis de larmes… _

_Entre haine…_

_« POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?! »_

_Une voix douce exprimant des sentiments à travers les larmes…_

_« Je te sauverai… je te le promets ! »_

_Culpabilité…_

_« Tout est de ma faute ! »_

_Et vengeance…_

_« Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! »_

_Existe-t-il un bonheur rempli d'amour ?_

_« Je t'aime… »_

_Note 1 :_ _Je voulais faire un résumé cool, mais je crois que je me suis loupée… *trollface*_

_Note 2 :_ _Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on dirait la bande-annonce d'un film tragique ?_

_Note 3 :_ _Ma première fanfic sur Fairy Tail ! *sort le champagne* Je précise juste que ça se passe avant le tournoi donc risque de spoil !_

_Chapitre 1 : Où l'on découvre une fée sans vie_

Qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui à Magnolia ! Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux s'époumonaient de toutes leurs forces, créant une agréable mélodie capable d'adoucir tous les cœurs. Des cris joyeux parviennent à nos oreilles, ils ne peuvent venir que de la guilde de Fairy Tail, réputée il y a sept ans pour être la guilde la plus bruyante du royaume de Fiore. Hier encore, ses membres avaient fêté le retour de leurs camarades, disparus pendant sept ans sur l'île Tenrô. Avec la réapparition de leurs plus puissants membres, Fairy Tail pouvait désormais espérer gagner le grand tournoi qui avait lieu chaque année et dont ressortait généralement vainqueur Sabertooth, dite comme étant la guilde numéro un du royaume.

Mais le tournoi n'a pas sa place dans les pensées de nos fées préfèrent, pour certains, continuer de boire, pour d'autres, de se bastonner…

« Comme un homme ! s'écrie une voix grave.

-La ferme ! réplique un jeune homme aux cheveux de couleur rose, son écharpe rose reconnaissable entre mille.

-Un homme doit se battre avec ses poings ! rétorque le premier.

-On fait quoi là d'après toi ? lui signale un jeune homme à moitié à poil.

-Tes vêtements…, marmonne une jeune femme à moitié endormie sur un tonneau d'alcool.

-Merde ! »

Vous aurez tout de suite compris de qui parlait-on : Elfman, Natsu et Grey se bagarraient, comme toujours, Grey était à moitié nu, comme toujours (et cela au grand ravissement d'une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux bleus, j'ai nommé Jubia Lokser), Cana buvait, comme toujours, et Erza reprenait son rôle habituel, c'est-à-dire réprimander tout le monde, et plus particulièrement une certaine salamandre et un certain glaçon qui devenaient, bizarrement, très vite amis à son approche. Happy voletait dans la guilde ou alors tentait d'offrir un poisson à sa bien-aimée Charles, Wendy les regardait de ses yeux doux et gentils, Mirajane chantait, Levy lisait un bon bouquin, Gajeel mangeait du métal de la façon la plus classe qu'il soit (soit les enfoncer dans sa bouche un air de « Tu m'embêtes quand je mange t'es mort »), Fried s'accrochait à Luxus comme une mouche à du papier collant (mais en beaucoup plus mignon), enfin bref, tout se passait bien à Fairy Tail, entre les rires et les bagarres, une scène typique de la guilde, que Readers ne se lassait pas de peindre.

Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau…

Tout cela commença par une question d'un petit Exceed bleu s'adressant à Natsu :

« Mais où est…

Interrompu par l'irruption d'un habitant de Magnolia dans le bâtiment :

-Excusez-moi !

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, perplexes.

-Vous devez venir… un membre de votre guilde… il est…

L'homme était essoufflé, il devait avoir couru très vite.

-Où ça ? demande Makarof.

-Près du port… Du sang… partout…

C'est alors que la guilde remarque qu'il manque une personne à l'appel.

-Non… » murmure Mirajane.

Natsu est le premier arrivé sur les lieux, suivi de très près par Grey et Erza, Happy volant au dessus de lui.

La foule se massait autour d'un point précis.

« Cette personne appartient à Fairy Tail, non ?

-Oh mon Dieu c'est affreux…

-Quelqu'un les a prévenu ?

-Quelle horreur… »

Natsu bouscule, se fraye difficilement un chemin à travers la foule, il espère que ce n'est pas la personne à laquelle il pense, quand une forte odeur l'agresse, celle du sang en grande quantité, recouvrant une autre si familière…

« Non… ce ne peut pas… »

Il aperçoit, à travers la foule, au sol, un éclat doré…

« Ce ne peut pas être… »

Il arrive enfin et voit le corps. Il hurle, alors que les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« LUCYYYYYYYY ! »

Derrière lui, Grey s'arrête brusquement. « Non… »

La jeune femme est étendue sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang, de nombreuses entailles sur con corps, ses cheveux blonds salis par le sang, ses yeux ouverts figés dans une expression de stupeur, et son ventre perforé…

Mirajane et Lisanna commencent à pleurer dans les bras d'Elfman, Erza semble en état de choc, Jubia sanglote, à genoux sur le sol. Makarof regarde le corps de Lucy, une membre de sa guilde, qu'il aime comme sa propre fille. Lui aussi ne veut pas y croire. Mais tout lui prouve le contraire. La jeune constellationiste que tout le monde aimait est… Il lève les yeux du corps et se trouve face à un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, portant des lunettes, vêtu d'un costume : Loki. L'esprit stellaire a des larmes dans les yeux. Comme Lucy est morte, son contrat est rompu, mais il reste là, même s'il sait pertinemment que ça ne sert à rien, il reste auprès d'elle, de son corps. Lui aussi l'aimait. Il s'agenouille doucement, et, d'un geste rempli de toute la tendresse de son amour pour elle, lui ferme les yeux.

C'en est trop pour le vieil homme qui détourne les yeux et voit le médecin de Magnolia accompagné de deux soldats du Conseil. Ils vont emmener le corps. Makarof se retire tandis que Loki se retire. Il avait sans doute besoin de rester seul. De retour à la guilde tout le monde s'effondre sur les tables. Cana murmure pour elle-même « Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi lors de l'examen de rang S. C'est grâce à elle si aujourd'hui… »

« C'est grâce à elle si aujourd'hui je peux être avec mon père » C'était sans doute ce que Cana voulait dire mais un sanglot l'en a empêché. Natsu, choqué, pleure dans les bras de Lisanna. Jubia sanglote toujours. Grey s'avance et lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Lui-même a du mal à retenir ses larmes. A sa surprise, la jeune femme se réfugie dans ses bras. Il la serre doucement. « C'est vrai qu'elles étaient proches toutes les deux… »

Aujourd'hui est une dure journée pour Fairy Tail : la guilde a perdu une mage, une constellationiste, une fille. Mais par-dessus tout : elle a perdu une amie.

_Note de fin :_ _Je PRECISE ! Je n'ai pas tué Lucy parce que je ne l'aime pas. Sa mort convenait bien à mon scénario tordu. Bon d'accord j'avoue… JE HAIS LUCY ELLE EST TOUJOURS ENTOUREE DE BEAUX GOSSES QU'ELLE AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE ! Enfin bon là elle est morte… Mais, bref, c'est dit._

_J'ai pleuré quand j'ai écrit le passage avec Loki, j'ai imaginé la scène et puis… *pleure comme une dingue* Pleurer devant sa propre fic… Pathétique._

_Enfin, bon, j'espère que ça vous a plus tout de même ! Un avis ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**PréSUMé CoupABLe**_

_Rating__ : __13+ / T_

_Genres :__Romance/Mystère/Humour/Drame (un tout petit peu…)_

_Disclaimer__ : __Rien ne m'appartient *triste* l'univers appartient totalement à Mashima-sama… je l'aurai un jour… je l'aurai ! (c'est la MAAF que je préfère c'est la MAAF ! MAAF, la référence qualité/prix. /SBAFF/)_

_Réponse au défi de gobi78_

Résumé : _Un jour comme les autres à Magnolia. A Fairy Tail, on chante, on crie, on se bat… Jusqu'à ce que…_

_« Cette personne appartient à Fairy Tail, non ?_

_-Oh mon Dieu, c'est affreux… »_

_Des yeux accusateurs remplis de larmes… _

_Entre haine…_

_« POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?! »_

_Une voix douce exprimant des sentiments à travers les larmes…_

_« Je te sauverai… je te le promets ! »_

_Culpabilité…_

_« Tout est de ma faute ! »_

_Et vengeance…_

_« Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! »_

_Existe-t-il un bonheur rempli d'amour ?_

_« Je t'aime… »_

_Note 1 :__ Je voulais faire un résumé cool, mais je crois que je me suis loupée… *trollface*_

_Note 2 :__ Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on dirait la bande-annonce d'un film tragique ?_

_Note 3 :__ Ma première fanfic sur Fairy Tail ! *sort le champagne* Je précise juste que ça se passe avant le tournoi donc risque de spoil !_

_Chapitre 2 : Où l'on accuse un mage de glace_

Le lendemain de la mort de Lucy, tout le monde était réuni à la guilde. Ils attendaient le rapport du médecin qui avait emmené le corps de Lucy, qui avait peut-être trouvé un indice sur le coupable, qui sait ? Certains comme Natsu ne tenaient pas en place et avaient une furieuse envie de cramer (ou de congeler définitivement, ça dépend de la personne) la personne qui avait fait _ça _à leur Lucy. Une étrange aura se dégageait d'Erza : disons une mort bien violente en prévisions précédée toutefois de quelques séances de torture made in Titania pour le coupable. Il avait intérêt à se suicider avant.

L'entrée du médecin tant attendu fit sursauter tout le monde. Celui-ci se dirigea, accompagné de deux soldats vers le maître qui les conduisit à son bureau. Ils en ressortirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Makarof avait l'air soucieux. Il prit la parole :

« La… mort de Lucy n'a pas été immédiate. Ses nombreuses entailles montrent qu'elle s'est battue contre son agresseur. Sa blessure au ventre est celle qui lui a été… fatale. Nous n'avons pour l'instant aucun réel indice mais tout de même une piste très sérieuse…

Il soupira.

-Nous avons trouvé ceci dans la poche du short de mademoiselle Heartfilia, dit un garde.

Il montra à la guilde un médaillon argenté au bout duquel pendait une croix.

Les regards s'agrandissaient progressivement puis se tournèrent vers le propriétaire du bijou, qui lui n'en croiyait pas ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas moi ! cria Grey.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi Lucy avait ça sur elle ?! rétorqua Natsu, dont la colère était facilement palpable.

-Je… je ne sais pas ! Enfin… Vous savez très bien que je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire ça ! Les entailles… je ne…

-Tes lances de glace auraient pu lui infliger parfaitement ces blessures…, dit Erza, dont l'aura menaçante avait quadruplé de volume.

-Mais enfin… Lucy est… était mon amie…

-Menteur… MENTEUR ! hurla Natsu fou de rage, KARYU NO TEKKEN !

Mais Grey avait disparu. Natsu atterrit sur le sol la tête la première, et, emporté par son élan, fit quelques roulades avant de s'immobiliser. La scène aurait pu être à en mourir de rire dans un autre contexte, mais là, personne n'avait très envie de rire. Mirajane avait recommencé de pleurer et Jubia regardait dehors, hébétée. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas Grey-sama qui avait fait ça, elle en était sûre, tellement sûre… Son cœur se serra. « Pardon… Je… » Surprenant tout le monde, elle courut dehors à la poursuite du mage en fuite (NdT : vous avez vu, ça rime ! *sort*).

-Cherchez-le vous aussi ! Faîtes des groupes et ramenez-le, nous pourrons ainsi comprendre… ce qui s'est passé ! » , ordonna Makarof.

Mais le maître se méprenait sur les véritables intentions de Jubia. La mage d'eau ne voulait pas ramener son Grey-sama à la guilde.

La jeune mage courrait au hasard. Elle se demandait où le mage de glace avait-il pu se réfugier. Sûrement pas chez lui, c'était le premier endroit où l'on irait le chercher. Elle leva les yeux pour savoir où elle était et aperçut un endroit qui lui semblait familier… Elle ouvrit la bouche en un « O » parfait. « Grey-sama est sûrement ici… »

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et pénétra… dans l'ancien appartement de la constellationiste, si silencieux désormais. Marchant à pas feutrés, elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Il était là. Assis sur le sol, ses bras entourant ses genoux relevés, la tête baissée. Pleurait-il ? Jubia ne le savait pas, mais au moment où le mage de glace levait la tête et la voyait, il avait les yeux légèrement humides…

« Toi ?

-Grey-sama… Jubia…

-T'es venu pour m'arrêter c'est ça ? Toi aussi tu crois que c'est moi qui l'ai tué n'est-ce pas ? Avoue !

-Non… Jubia…

-Je bougerai pas de là. Si tu veux me ramener, il va falloir que…

-Jubia ne pense pas que c'est Grey-sama qui a tué Lucy !

Le mage de glace en resta muet de stupéfaction. La jeune femme avait crié pour se faire entendre et reprenait son souffle.

-Jubia sait que ce n'est pas Grey-sama. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça, puis aller se cacher dans un endroit qui lui rappelle Lucy ?

Et un sans-fautes pour Jubia ! Grey resta un instant stupide devant cette phrase avant de marmonner.

-Ah… oui. Désolé. Merci…

Dans un autre contexte, Jubia aurait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et crié à tout va « Grey-sama a remercié Jubia ! Il a remercié Jubia et pas Lucy ! » Mais non seulement ce n'était guère la situation conforme, mais en plus Lucy était morte. Jubia mit dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle n'avait plus de rivale en amour désormais et dit :

-Jubia veut aider Grey-sama.

-M'aider ? demanda le concerné.

-Oui. Jubia sait que Grey-sama n'a rien fait et elle veut convaincre les autres. Jubia…

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de rajouter :

-Jubia… veut venger Lucy.

-Ouais. Moi aussi. »

Le silence s'installa. Grey regarda un instant la pièce autour de lui. Combien de fois Lucy l'avait-elle expédié dehors sans ménagement chaque fois qu'il était rentré chez elle avec Natsu, Happy et Erza ? Natsu… il avait l'air totalement convaincu de sa culpabilité. Il soupira. « Ce qui est sur c'est que ça va pas être du gâteau de les convaincre. »

-Euh oui, répondit Jubia.

Il avait parlé à voix haute ? Apparemment.

-Et puis on n'sait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là à cette heure là.

Jubia se crispa légèrement. Grey se dit que ça doit être difficile encore pour elle de parler de Lucy et ne se formalisa pas sur ce détail.

-Enfin… il faudrait voir qui pourrait lui en vouloir… On pourrait demander à ses esprits s'ils pouvaient venir. Mais je doute que…

-Les esprits de Lucy seront peut-être là à son enterrement.

-Ah… c'est … quand ?

-On ne sait pas encore… répondit Jubia.

-Mais c'est pas bête comme idée. Mais bon, il faudrait que je sois encore en liberté à ce moment-l…

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que la porte claqua et en face de lui apparurent Natsu et Erza, une troupe du conseil accrochés à leurs basques.

-Bien joué Jubia ! lança Erza.

-Hein ? Mais quand… se demanda la concernée.

-On te tient tu vas voir un peu je vais te cramer les…

-Natsu ! Laisse-le en vie s'il-te-plaît, on en a encore besoin.

-Mais…

Natsu se retourna et croisa une paire d'yeux rouge sang et une fumée noire.

-OK pas de problème. »

Tandis que les soldats embarquaient Grey, Jubia les regarda passer les yeux ronds comme des billes. Puis tomba dans les pommes.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Happy pour avaler un poisson, Grey se retrouva en prison (et une autre rime !) Hébété, il regarda les barreaux de la cellule, pensa à Jubia évanouie et se demanda si elle allait s'en sortir. Enfin, il se rappela de la phrase qu'il devait dire et pense, rigolant presque : « Bordel, le destin ne m'aime vraiment pas pour ne pas me laisser finir mes phrases quand je parle de liberté. »

_Note de fin :_ Ce deuxième chapitre n'est pas très riche en actions. J'ai maladroitement tenté de mettre de l'humour pour dédramatiser la situation mais… je ne crois pas avoir réussi xD Pauvre Grey… j'essaierais de ne pas trop être méchante avec lui il est trop beau… *0*

Cette fic ne sera pas très longue. Dix chapitres je pense. Parce que je rentre en terminale en septembre et je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire *tristesse* peut-être même que je la finirai à la fin du mois. Pour éviter de dépasser la date limite ^^

Un avis ? *attaque yeux de chat potté*


End file.
